The Dream Chronicles: Symbiotic Nightmare
by TCKing12
Summary: After his last host get's killed, Venom bonds with Kimi and he kidnaps Chuckie. Can The Rugrats save them and defeat Venom?
1. Venom Bonds With Kimi

**Chapter 1: Venom Bonds With Kimi**

_Symbiote speech/communication is in Italics_

_Regular speech is in the normal font_

* * *

_"Location: New York City, Marvel Realm of The Dream World, April 27th 2014"_

The symbiote crawled through the streets, looking for the perfect host to be it's next victim. As it crawled on, it could only process that it was getting weaker because it couldn't find a victim for it's next host. The symbiote had just nearly been killed, barely surviving the explosion that destroyed his previous host. But there wasn't time to think about that now because it needed a host and quickly.

It's energy was draining, but surely, it spotted a girl in an alleyway. The girl was twelve years old and she had dark purple hair and she was currently looking around trying to figure out where she was.

_"Yes... she will be mine."_ the symbiote thought.

It immediately began slithering through the cracks to her.

The girl spotted the symbiote and she backed up against the wall and she could only whimper as she saw a black goo slowly slither towards her.

When the symbiote got near her, the girl screamed but nobody came.

When the symbiote got to her, it latched onto her leg and it began to move up her leg. It felt like yogurt, but without the wetness, and it didn't leave a stain. It soon covered most of her body, and when it reached the bottom of her neck, it instantly filled her with energy and she smiled. It wasn't a happy smile but it was more of a twisted smile when someone forces you to, like when a monster has control of your body. The goo finally covered her face and she looked down at what she had become. She found out that the symbiote had covered her entire body in a skin-tight black suit, which had a white spider pattern at the chest. The girl smiled and she found out that the symbiote's name was Venom, and Venom learned that the girl's name was Kimi Watanabe Finster.

_"We are now one and nothing shall ever separate us." _Venom said.

Kimi thought that she couldn't agree more because she thought that it felt so good. Instincts immediately took over her, and she shot webs and quickly climbed onto a building.

_"Do you feel the power?" _Venom asked. He then said _"This is what I have to offer you!"_.

"I accept this power. It feels so amazing!" Kimi said.


	2. Venom Kidnaps Chuckie

**Chapter 2: Venom Kidnaps Chuckie**

Kimi entered the dream in which Chuckie was and he was surprised that she was there.

"Kimi? What are you..." Chuckie asked.

He stopped mid-sentence when he saw what Kimi was wearing and he asked ""So, you've been infected by Venom?". He then said "Kimi, snap out of it! Resist it!".

"Have you felt it's power? What this has to offer me?" Kimi asked.

Just then, Venom decided to take over, and he covered Kimi's face.

"Venom, all you do is corrupt people!" Chuckie said.

When he said that, Venom decided to act and he grabbed Chuckie and he swung out of the building, clinging to Chuckie.

"Where are you taking me?" Chuckie demanded.

_"Oh, you'll see." _Venom said.

* * *

Venom went back into The Marvel Realm and he swung into a science building.

Doctor Octopus came out and he said "So you've come.". He immediately ushered them inside and once they were inside, he immediately brought out a green potion and he gave it to Chuckie.

_"So, Finster, drink this and I'll let you go. Defy me, and you'll see my wrath."_ Venom said.

Chuckie reluctantly drank it, as he saw no other way out with Doctor Octopus here as well. Even with his Super Strength, Chuckie didn't think that he could battle Doctor Octopus and Venom at the same time by himself. He also didn't want Venom to hurt Kimi if he refused to drink the potion.

Immediately, his innards turned on fire and he felt as if he was going to burn alive. Then, that was the last thing he remembered.

As Chuckie fell unconscious, Venom grinned evilly and he asked _"What was that potion?"_.

"It was a mind control potion, my latest invention. It knocks a person out for an hour. He'll be under our control when he wakes up." Doctor Octopus said. He then said "I guess now we'll see if it really works.".

Venom smiled and he said _"Well, I guess I'll be staying here for an_ _hour."_.

Since it was nighttime, Venom decided to go for a night run and wreck havoc by vandalizing some buildings.

He smiled and he muttered _"Kimi Watanabe Finster is no more, and we are now Venom!"_.

He grinned wickedly at the thought.

With a running start, he swung out into the darkness and smiled.

He decided that he was going to break some windows, knock down a couple of trees, and come back and see if the mind control potion worked.


	3. Getting The News

**Chapter 3: Getting The News**

_"Location: Dream City Capitol Building, Dream City, April 27th 2014"_

"What do you mean that he got them?" Phil demanded.

"What I mean is that Venom did something to Kimi and he kidnapped Chuckie." The Watcher Of Dreams said.

"Exactly what happened?" Peter asked.

The Watcher Of Dreams sighed and he said "After his last host was killed in an explosion, Venom went into an alleyway in The Marvel Realm and he found Kimi. He did something to her and then he entered Chuckie's dream and he kidnapped him and took him back into The Marvel Realm.".

"So let's go and rescue them!" Dil exclaimed.

"Hold on a minute. You need to hear some things first." The Watcher Of Dreams said. He then said "When you fight Venom, you need to fight him together and you need to see if you can free Kimi from Venom's grasp.".

"Alright." Susie said.

So The Rugrats left The Dream City Capitol Building and they went to the transport building and they got into a shuttle that would take them to The Marvel Realm. Once they were seated, the door to the shuttle closed and the shuttle took off


	4. Venom's Rampage

**Chapter 4: Venom's Rampage**

Back in The Marvel Realm, Kimi was sitting on a bench in Central Park. She was looking down at the ground and her arms were wrapped around her shoulders. Her shadow wasn't of herself, but instead it was of Venom.

_"I don't even know what happened. I don't even know how I'm still alive. If you can even call this alive." _Kimi thought to herself.

Suddenly, the symbiote spread out from underneath Kimi's feet and it covered her body.

_"Oh no." _Kimi thought.

The symbiote covered all of her body and it took over. Venom roared and he ran through Central Park. As he ran, he knew that he couldn't just consume Kimi's energy, so he attacked victims and fed off their energy as well. Venom eventually reached the exit to Central Park and he swung from building to building.

As he swung from building to building, a woman was watching him through a pair of binoculars. The woman had white hair and she was wearing a white suit. It was Silver Sable.

Silver Sable watched Venom through the binoculars. When she was done, she put them down and she said "That's our girl. Kimiko Watanabe Finster.".

She turned to her men and she said "Boys. we're going on a little trip.".

* * *

Venom swung down and he landed on the road and ran. As he ran, Venom encountered Silver Sable's men, but he easily defeated them.

After he finished fighting off all of them, he climbed up a building and stood on it's roof. He was about to start swinging again, when his senses picked up something in the shadows of the roof.

Venom turned to the shadows and a moment later Silver Sable walked out.

"Kimiko Finster." Silver said. She then said "I am here to stop you from causing more harm.".

Venom however just snorted and he charged at Silver. Silver jumped out of the way and she threw disks at Venom. However, he rolled and he attacked Silver by swinging his claws and the symbiote at her.

"Kimiko, come on, your just making it harder for yourself." Silver said.

Venom ignored her and they continued to fight. Silver eventually ran out of disks and she started shooting a tranquilizer gun at him. Venom easily dodged it.

"You can't fight me forever." Silver said.

Venom ignored her again and they continued to fight for 12 seconds.

Eventually, Venom was able to hold Silver by her neck. Once he was able to do that, he punched her and the force of the punch was enough to make her fly back onto a wall of bricks.

Seeing that his chance of escape was available, Venom swung away.

Silver gasped because of the pain from hitting the wall and she helplessly watched him as he swung away.


End file.
